


Princess

by Bella_Quill



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Masochism, Sadism, Violent Sex, all porn no plot, gratuitous self-indulgent smutty smut, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Quill/pseuds/Bella_Quill
Summary: Bonnie Bubblegum decides to take a night off to relax by going out to a club outside of the Candy Kingdom. A mysterious dance partner takes an interest in her and offers her a deal she can't refuse.This totally self-indulgent Bubbline porn. If that's your thing like it is mine, please enjoy.





	Princess

Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk and pulled her arms around herself, shrinking into her own warmth. She had been planning to slip in somewhere as a part of the noisy crowd but she hadn’t accounted for the line outside of the club. It was early November, and Bonnibel, trying to wear something new, had not accounted for the chilly outside air. She was dressed far too sparsely in a high waisted pink skirt, a pink bandeau, and an open brown leather jacket. The clothes were old, maybe even from before Bonnie had been aged up, and perhaps a little smaller than they needed to be. Even her hair was up in a thick ponytail, so as a breeze passed her neck she shivered. Bonnie had at least decided against heels and opted for pink flats instead. 

When she had almost decided to screw the whole idea and turn back, Bonnie reached the front of the line and to her great relief was let in without any trouble. As she stepped past the bouncers and into the club she was assaulted with hot air and loud noises, a stark contrast to the cool of the night. Bonnie threaded her way through pulsing bodies, trying to let her eyes adjust to the flashing lights. The room smelled overwhelmingly of sweat and the music throbbed through the mess of bodies. Most of the bodies themselves seemed to show even more skin than Bonnie’s outfit, causing her to feel even more out of place, but she caught her breath quickening at the sight of the attractive young people moving seamlessly around her. It had been so long.

Bonnie found her way to a stool by the bar, settling down to watch the moving masses on the dance floor. She sipped on something sweet and red, the first thing that the bartender had recommended to her. Bonnie was hypnotized by the sway of bodies, by the hips grinding against each other to the rhythm of the music that was almost too loud to hear. She watched transfixed as couples split after each song, moving to a new partner as easily as changing the rhythm of their dancing. It was so illogical, finite, unattached. And yet so attractive. So terrifying.

Three more red drinks later, Bonnie could feel a pleasant buzz she hadn’t felt in nearly a century. Regardless of her original plan to go out and relax, she didn’t think she was up to getting drunk. As a slow song faded out and some techno pop began, Bonnie left her empty glass on the counter and slipped off of her stool. Before she could lose her nerve she picked her way over to the dance floor, tensing slightly as she was forced to squeeze past hot bodies.

Once Bonnie reached the dance floor she realized that she actually had no idea what to do. The dance styles had changed significantly since the last time she had felt free enough to practice them. She slid her way into a group of people and began mimicking them, swaying her hips and raising her arms above her head. At first she felt ridiculous and paranoid that someone was going to recognize her, but soon she lost herself in the noise and the smell and began to relax. The bass beat pounded through her feet up to her chest and the sound of the club made it too hard for her to think. So for the first time in months, Bonnibel Bubblegum didn’t think.

Halfway through the song, Bonnie suddenly became aware of a person pressed up against her. Someone had slid in behind her and was moving their hips gently with hers. At first Bonnie froze up, her mind clearing for a moment, but then the stranger put their hands to her hips and pulled her closer and back in motion. Bonnie knew she should pull away. She knew that she should think responsibly and at least choose her own dance partners. But she also knew that she was feeling something she hadn’t had the chance to feel in a long time. Instead of pulling away, she began to move on her own again, pushing her ass against the crotch of the decidedly female figure behind her.

They danced together through the next few songs, never turning to look at each other in the eye. It was a surreal experience and Bonnie gave in to it quickly, savoring the feeling of the hot breath on her neck. It felt so nice and so wrong and in the back of her mind Bonnie was flattered that someone had even chosen her out of the all the shapes on the dance floor. In the middle of a loud, pounding, sexual song, Bonnie felt a hand reach under her skirt and pinch her hard. She squeaked involuntarily and heard the sound of a high chuckle in her ear. The voice sent chills down Bonnie’s spine and she caught the first glimpse of her partner in the form of loose strands of dark hair and a grey hand reaching around to rub at the bare skin of her stomach.

 

Just as Bonnie was beginning to feel too hot and breathless to go on, a song ended and the music switched into a soft slow tune. Bonnie dimly heard the DJ began to speak when weight against her withdrew and suddenly slender fingers grabbed her wrist. Before Bonnie could even speak she was being dragged through the crowd and pulled out of a side door into the freezing night air. All she had time to register was a sharp grinning face before she was slammed against the hard alley wall and kissed.

Bonnie had never been kissed like this before in her life. Suddenly there was no room in her mind to think or to plan because cold lips were devouring her whole and all she could do was kiss back, her hands pinned against the wall, her hips thrusting for something to rub against.

The mouth withdrew as harshly and quickly as it had come and Bonnie came crashing down, crumpling inside and out against the wall.

When Bonnie looked up she was finally able to appraise the being floating in front of her. She was dangerously breathtaking, with grey skin glowing in the moonlight and a mouth open in a sneer to reveal pointed fangs. She was dressed in a low cut tank top and ripped skinny jeans, looking so effortlessly gorgeous that Bonnie felt embarrassed for her own carefully chosen outfit. The floating girl’s whole body was framed with a wild mass of black hair and she was looking at Bonnie with the same scrutiny Bonnie was using on her. Bonnie gulped, for the first time feeling a touch of fear mixed in with her adrenaline.

“Hey,” said the creature in a smooth voice, “I know you.”

Bonnie felt herself backing up against the wall, her gaze lowering to the feet of the girl hovering inches above the ground.

“You’re the candy princess aren’t you? Never thought I would see you looking like this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bonnie burst out, looking to her left towards the light emanating from the club door.

The girl laughed again and Bonnie felt the heat returning to her body.

“Even someone as uptight as you has to get a little naughty sometimes, I suppose.” 

The being floated closer, bringing her face right up to Bonnie’s.

“I’ve never eaten a princess before, not that I wouldn’t want to.”

Up so close, Bonnie could see two dots on the girl’s neck, and her fangs glinting in her cocky smile. Bonnie wasn’t sure what she meant by the word eaten but she was seriously considering finding out.

“The name’s Marceline, Princess. So, what do you say?”

The girl, Marceline, was still hovering right in Bonnie’s face but she seemed to be hesitating there, waiting for something.

“W-what?” Bonnie managed to squeak, realizing she was being prompted to speak.

“Want to let somebody else call the shots for one night?”

Bonnie knew her answer was yes without a doubt. Marceline’s eyes were slits in front of hers, and a delicious forked tongue flicked out of her mouth and over her lips. Every part of Bonnie wanted to kiss those lips again and find out what that tongue felt like. But a small place in her mind was still embarrassed, and a much larger place was terrified and stuck her own tongue to the roof of her mouth.

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Bonnie, darting her gaze back up the alley and trying to stall for something, anything.

Marceline retreated back up into the air and laughed even louder and harsher. The laugh was intoxicating, and suddenly Bonnibel hated herself for being so desperate and so awkward.

“You know what I mean, Princess. But I’ll tell you anyway.”

Marceline floated back down closer and brought her mouth up to Bonnie’s ear. Bonnie was aware of the beat of her heart and her own breath coming quickly.

“I want,” Marceline whispered smoothly, “to kidnap you, and fly you away to my deep, dark, vampire cave and close the door so that all you can see is my glowing eyes. I want to chain you up like a cute little virgin sacrifice and run my teeth along your body and lick away the droplets of your blood.”

Bonnie knew that she should feel fear, but the voice had such a soft and somehow delicate twinge that she could not help her own mounting desire. Just the whisper of Marceline’s voice was enough to make her hips begin to move again and she nearly moaned.

“I want to keep you locked up until you know your whole kingdom is wondering where you are, and then, then I want to devour you whole. In whatever. Way. You. Want.”

The vampire drew back again and Bonnie let out a long ragged breath.

“So what do you say, sugar?”

Bonnie looked at the girl in front of her, but the cold air was waking her up and suddenly she was acutely aware of what a bad idea all of this was and how close she was to completely losing control.

She took a deep breath and stood up straight.

“I-I’m sorry, thank you for the offer but as you know, I’m a princess a-”

But Bonnie wasn’t even convincing herself and Marceline was just laughing again.

“Breaking news, princess. I’m a queen, so tonight I outrank you. So I’ll ask you one last time. What do you say?”

It was all she needed.

“Yes,” Bonnie breathed.

And suddenly Marceline began to grow and where she had been was a huge monstrous bat-like creature, blocking out the view of the night sky. Before Bonnie had a chance to regret her choice, a giant claw wrapped around her body and she was lifted into the air by the monster.

Bonnie was hurtling through the air, her eyes shut tight, her skin frozen and the wind stealing her screams. It seemed a matter of seconds before she felt the thump of a landing and was flung through some kind of opening onto a cold stone ground. She looked up dazed to see a sliver of moonlight rapidly disappearing until absolute darkness surrounded her.

Bonnie was kneeling in some kind of cavern it seemed, and it came to her suddenly that Marceline had been absolutely serious about her “vampire cave” and she could be in much more danger than she thought. Her jacket was torn where the claws had grabbed her and she had throbbing scratches bleeding lightly on her bare stomach. Her hair had fallen, her hair band lost along with both shoes. She stood up gingerly, wincing a little at the bruises from her harsh landing.

“I lied you know,” came a silky voice out of the darkness. Bonnie started and squinted in its direction.

“My eyes don’t really glow in the dark,” Marceline said from somewhere else in the blackness, “but it’ll be more fun this way.”

Bonnie went silent and strained her ears, panic mounting. She remembered the view of Marceline’s feet floating above the ground and realized that there was no way for her to pinpoint her by sound. All she could hear was the slow drip of water from somewhere far away.

“Now, Princess, before we start I want to make sure you understand what you’re getting yourself into.”

The voice was right in front of her now, and suddenly Bonnie felt a cold hand touch her own. She flinched, but relaxed slightly as the hand remained, icy, but gentle and loose.

“You can still leave if you want to,” Marceline said, and her voice was different then, warmer and serious. “Would you like to leave?”

Bonnie opened her mouth and then shut it. She was shivering and her scrapes were beginning to smart. But the hand stayed and she thought for a moment that she felt a brush of hair against her cheek. Slowly she shook her head.

“Good,” Marceline said, the seductive haughtiness sneaking back into her voice for a second. “Now, if you want me to stop, you tell me.”

Bonnie nodded.

“If you don’t ask me to stop than I won’t. Do you understand?”

Bonnie nodded again.

“Can you speak to me? Confirm that?” Marceline’s voice was warm again but pressuring.

“Y-yes.” Bonnie said, her voice surprising herself as it bounced off the cave walls.

“Yes what?” asked Marceline, her voice a shade darker.

“Yes, I’ll ask you to stop if I want to stop.”

“Good,” Marceline repeated. And this time Bonnie heard the giant bat monster and the glint of fangs in her voice as the cold hand withdrew from her own.

And then Marceline’s voice was gone, and her breath too, and Bubblegum found herself standing barefoot on the cold stone floor, straining her eyes against the dark. She felt and exhilarating tingle on her skin realizing that even just standing there the warmth between her legs was returning. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to do something but it was too dark for her to move so she just stood there, waiting for the vampire to return.

“You look ridiculous you know.”

The voice came from above and slightly to her left. Bonnie tried to look up, but still could see nothing. She felt a twinge of embarrassment.

“If I look ridiculous its only because you grabbed me with your claws and practically threw me in here. It’s no wonder my clothes are a mess,” she half shouted, her voice sounding whiny and thin in the apparent vastness of the cave.

“That’s not what I meant,” Marceline said, from much closer, “your clothes are hot, if a little nerdy.” 

And suddenly she was back behind Bonnie as she first had been at the club. Bonnie gasped as her cool hands from out of nowhere wrapped around her front and pulled her body close. She involuntarily arched her back as one hand moved up from her stomach under her bandeau and began massaging her breast. She meant to ask Marceline what she meant then by ‘ridiculous’ but found suddenly that she was unable to anything open her mouth and drop her own hand to her skirt.

“Not so fast,” Marceline ordered, and the hand on Bonnie’s stomach was suddenly holding her wrist with an iron grip. “You don’t think I’m going to let you get off so quickly do you?”

“Then you do it,” Bonnie snapped, surprised by her own desperate impatience.

With a growl, Marceline suddenly yanked Bonnie around by her wrist and began pushing her backwards. Bonnie’s bare feet scraped against as the stone as she stumbled against the pressure. With a jolt she found herself against a cold wall just as she had been outside of the club. 

Marceline was upon her immediately, hand spinning her to the wall. She kissed Bonnie’s lips hard, forcing her tongue between her teeth, but just as Bonnie tried to kiss her back she pulled away, kissing rapidly down her neck and nudging her lips against the edge of her jacket at her shoulders. One of her fangs nicked Bonnie’s collarbone and she found that her hands were struggling vainly against Marceline’s. She wanted so bad to touch her body, feel her through the darkness, but she was harshly restricted to feel only what Marceline allowed her to. 

Marceline’s mouth withdrew from Bonnie’s neck and the hands which had been keeping hers prisoner suddenly rose to her shoulders and tore off her jacket. Goosebumps rose up on Bonnie’s cold back as Marceline’s hands returned and slowly unclasped her bandeau, letting it drop to the ground. Taking advantage of their freedom, Bonnie thrust out her hands and managed to grab a tangle of Marceline’s mane, pulling her in to her chest. That gorgeous forked tongue flicked across one of Bonnie’s nipples and she moaned unconsciously, thrusting her hips forward, searching for contact. 

As Bonnie involuntarily pulled her closer by her hair, Marceline lavished her breast with long, soft kisses. One of her hands massaged the bare skin of her other breast while the other hand trailed down Bonnie’s stomach towards her skirt. Marceline must have been floating because as she thrust her hips and stuck out her hand, Bonnie was frustratingly unable to make contact with her body. She contented herself with the handful of hair, her hand contracting and loosening as she she groaned against the wall.

Marceline’s hand reached the top of Bonnie’s skirt, and then her other hand dropped to join it. Still kissing her way across Bonnie’s chest, she slowly pulled down the skirt along with Bonnie’s panties, her nails scraping against the skin of her legs. Bonnie’s crotch was on fire now, she was so close she was afraid she would cum right there against the wall if Marceline would just touch her, but she avoided the area entirely, pulling the skirt down until it fell to the floor.

And then those cold hands were back on her with a fury and Bonnie squeaked as she was grabbed and spun around, chest forced painfully against the rough wall. Finally Marceline’s whole weight pushed against Bonnie’s back, the clothes she still wore grating against Bonnie’s bare skin. Marceline grabbed her ass hard, digging her nails into the candy flesh as she pushed against Bonnie, reaching around to massage one of her breasts again. Bonnie rolled her hips against the wall, looking for any pressure, any release. She was so close.

Then just as suddenly as it had come the pressure was gone and with a cool breeze Bonnie was left standing alone in the dark again, panting against the wall. She tried to call indignantly to Marceline but all that came out was a high breathless sound that felt like crying. Bonnie turned around, peeling herself off the wall, trying yet again to her her way through the blackness. Almost on its own, her hand dropped to her throbbing clit.

“Don’t touch yourself.”

Marceline’s voice was loud and commanding, but clearly from some ways across the room. Bonnie started a little and pulled her hand away, suddenly feeling the shame of her nakedness.

“Well then, once again, you do it.” Her own voice sounded so weak in comparison, and she felt silly almost immediately after speaking.

“Walk towards my voice.”

Bonnie hesitated. With Marceline’s intoxicating touch no longer on her body, she though she ought to have a little more control in the situation.

“Walk towards my voice,” Marceline repeated, her voice forceful and suddenly every bit as intoxicating as her touch had been.

Bonnie took a hesitant step in the direction of Marceline's voice, her feet landing on the clammy ground of the cave.

“Good girl. Keep following the sound of my voice.”

Following the soft, almost condescending words of encouragement, Bonnie made it to what she imagined must be the middle of the expansive room. She strained her ears against the silence and jumped when she heard a loud scraping noise nearby.

“Do you remember what I said to you, when you agreed to come with me.”

Marceline’s voice was so close. Bonnie heard the scraping again, louder.

“Y-you asked me if I wanted to let somebody else call the shots?”

“What was my offer?”

Bonnie though back, her skin prickling in the cold. It came to her suddenly that Marceline had been serious about her vampire cave, and about closing her up in the dark. Had she been serious about it all?

In response, she felt a cold hand grab her wrist suddenly, hoisting it up above her head. She gasped as smooth metal closed against her skin. Marceline grabbed her other wrist, chaining it too, leaving Bonnie spread-eagled vertically, her arms pulled above her head, her body dangling so that her feet could just touch the stone floor. 

“Now that I can’t move,” Bonnie called into the darkness, her voice quavering, “can I at least look at you? It’s not fair that you’ve got vampire vision all up on my naked body and I don’t even know if you’ve taken off your shirt.”

Marceline laughed softly, now a little farther away.

“You want to see me?”

Bonnie could hear the condescending smile, and almost regretted speaking at all. But if she had let herself get this far, she might as well keep taking risks.

“It’s only fair.”

Marceline laughed again, but a moment later a light to Bonnie’s left sprung to life. She blinked hard, her eyes beginning to adjust in time to see Marceline’s form move over to light another lamp to her right. The shaking light illuminated the space that Bonnie had been stumbling her way around for so long, but her gaze was drawn right to the vampire in front of her.

Marceline looked just as she first had after throwing Bonnie against the club wall. Her hair was all over the place, framing her toothy smile, her tank top slightly to the side. In the dim flickering light of the torches she glowed with a cool grey eeriness. 

Bonnie had a chance to look down at herself too. Her naked body was more ravaged than she had expected, harsh pink bruises and scrapes along her legs and stomach. She felt suddenly exposed. 

“Like what you see?” Marceline asked, floating away from the torch to a spot about five feet from where Bonnie was chained.

“Well, I still don’t think its fair that I’m like this and you’re still wearing all of your clothes.”

Bonnie said it as defiantly as she could, but being forced to stare at Marceline’s face she could tell that she must be blushing.

“I never said any of this was going to be fair,” Marceline said softly, starting to pace in front of Bonnie, the torchlight flickering off her grey skin.

“That is why you’re here though, I suppose, because it’s not fair that a princess shouldn’t get to have her fun too.”

Marceline stopped there, looking at Bonnie straight on.

“Well in that I agree with you.” 

She pulled off her shirt in one fluid motion and Bonnie felt her mouth go dry. Her shirt hadn’t been covering much, not even a bra, but still, the sight of all that skin… she strained involuntarily against her chains.

Marceline was pacing again, in and out of shadow, contours of her face and breasts disappearing and reappearing in a mesmerizing dance. She was talking too. Bonnie struggled to focus on her words for once as she watched her hands slide down to remove her pants as she walked.

“You know what wouldn’t be fair, princess?”

It took Bonnie a second to realize that Marceline was waiting for a response, was almost goading her. She was too busy staring at her longs legs, suspended above the ground. At the wild tuft of blue-black hair where they met. 

“W-what?”

“It wouldn’t be at all fair to your little subjects if I kept you here tonight, and maybe tomorrow. If I played the big bad vampire and left you chained up and struggling, or even on my bed, doomed to spend your days here feeling everything you’re feeling right now.”

She was leering so close, all naked skin and flashing eyes and Bonnie felt a twinge of that primal fear again and with it an overpowering flush of desire. 

Marceline grinned.

“It wouldn’t be fair at all. But that’s. What. You. Want.”

And she was on her again, Glob, finally she was on her again, kissing her neck with ferocity as she pressed the length of her cool body against Bonnie’s, skin on skin at last. Bonnie wanted to touch her, needed to touch her so bad but all she could do was arch her back and gasp as she pulled needlessly on her bindings, chafing her wrists with electric pain. 

Marceline kissed her way down Bonnie’s body moving from her neck to close her lips around her left nipple as her nails raked down her sides and grabbed her ass. Lower still, she kissed her way down her stomach surprising her with sudden bursts of pain as she bared her teeth against her skin. She began to kiss the inside of Bonnie’s thighs, ever so gently, and she bucked her hips up desperately, trying to spread her legs, struggling to keep her toes on the ground. She felt Marceline smile against her skin, her awful self-assured, alluring grin. Then she grabbed her right leg and swung it over her shoulder, burying her face at last between Bonnie’s legs.

First Bonnie felt her tongue, Marceline’s thin, split tongue, dart its way across her slit, teasing its way between her folds with amazing strength. Her lips followed, closing around Bonnie’s clit with an insistent kiss. The urge to bury her hands deep in Marceline’s mane of hair and shove her head in further was so strong Bonnie almost cried out as she yanked against the chains, her body swaying slightly against Marceline’s body. 

Marceline kept one hand on Bonnie’s ass, holding her firmly in place against her mouth. The other she brought creeping along her thigh, dragging her fingers up to meet her mouth. Lips still working around Bonnie’s clit she slid two slender fingers around her slick entrance and then thrust them inside her. Bonnie choked on a groan as Marceline pumped her fingers up and down, pushing against her walls. The fork of the vampire’s tongue tantalized either side of her clit as her second hand dug into her skin, grabbing as if she wanted to pull the girl apart. She pumped her hips, mouth gasping out breathy moans, begging wordlessly for more. Marceline complied, slipping another finger inside of Bonnie and closing her lips around her clit, sucking and pulling at her as she pushed against her walls. 

Bonnie was so close one second and then with a touch she tumbled over the edge. She came with a gasp of almost relief, candy juices dripping down her thighs as her body shook. She fell slack, wrists limp in her chains, as Marceline licked her clean with surprising gentleness and slid her fingers out. Lost in breathlessness, she barely registered when Marceline floated up to her side and undid her cuffs, letting her land unsteadily at last fully on her feet. 

Hands free, Bonnie refocused on the still very much naked beauty in front of her. Her lips glistened with saliva and Bonnie’s cum, her fangs peeking out of her breathless smirk. She was so close… 

“You can touch me now, you know, nothing stopping you,” Marceline said, letting her own feet return to the ground.

That was all the permission Bonnie needed. She threw herself at the vampire, hands finally free to grab at her chest and butt, stroke up and down her cool skin. They stumbled backwards through the light of the torches, Bonnie’s mouth this time the one pushing and prodding at Marceline’s. She tasted her own sweetness as they fell into a bed, a real bed, that had become visible in the light against the wall. 

The bed itself was hard, as if it had never been slept on, and wasn’t much better than the stone floor. But Marceline splayed herself out on it and Bonnie fell on top of her pushing her hands deep into her thick hair as she had craved. She was wet again already, wet and hot and needy and so grateful that Marceline was lying submissively under her eyes closed and mouth open, bucking her own hips up to catch Bonnie’s.

And then suddenly she wasn’t anymore, she was grabbing Bonnie’s hip and flipping them over. She kept a hand underneath Bonnie to grab her ass as she shoved their crotches together. She began to thrust at her and Bonnie did her best to match her thrusts as the rhythm picked up. She grappled for hold, her hands scratching along Marceline’s sides and down to her hips. They aligned just right and all Bonnie could do was gasp open-mouthed into the curtain of hair that fell over her face as she focused on the heat of their clits sliding against each other again and again. Marceline grabbed one of Bonnie’s legs and yanked it over her back as she pushed even harder against her. She put her mouth everywhere, kissing off of Bonnie’s mouth to her cheek and chin and neck, down to her shoulders and nipples. From her place below her Bonnie watched Marceline suck her breast, her eyes closed as she savored it so gently. 

They came together this time, sweaty bodies entangled and breaths intermingling. Marceline’s thrusts slowed to a stop and Bonnie let her leg drop. Marceline floated up by about an inch and slid herself in the air to the side, settling down next to Bonnie, draping an arm and leg over her and resting her head against her neck. 

Marceline played idly with one of Bonnie’s boobs and kissed her hickeys ever so gently as the princess caught her breath. They were both so wet, she could feel Marceline’s stickiness against her leg. It was a good feeling, of a messy job done right. When was the last time Bonnie had been messy about anything? She was becoming aware again of the chill of the cave, the stings of the tiny cuts and scrapes covering her body, the ache of bruises on her wrists and the subsiding throb of her pulse in her vagina. She could feel the barest prick of a fang against her skin as Marceline breathed against her, and she knew that as soon as her mind fully emerged from wherever it had decided to hide she would be dealing with a mountain of thoughts about what exactly it was that she had just done.

But the vampire was smiling against her cheek and brushing globby strands of hair out of her face and Bonnie began to succumb to the deep exhaustion of the time of night and of the strain she had been through. She had time to wonder if she should really be falling asleep here, barely time to worry about the butler who would find her bed empty, before the last of her consciousness left her.

Just before falling asleep she heard Marceline’s low sultry whisper in her ear, the musky voice of monster hiding a grin.

“So, same time next week?”


End file.
